


Insanity is  knowledge

by Merlocked18



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: 666, Art, Gen, Madness, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien taps into the fountain within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity is  knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 2 am, so I wasn't completely with the programme the entire time. Just saying...


End file.
